Being Human
by Thebluerooster
Summary: 17 year old Danni is a social awkward girl with a heart for science. She is thrown into the Autobot-Decepticon war and has no idea of how to handle it. watch her as she learns about life and death and what it means to live while you can. Rate T because I'm paranoid possibly human/bot relationship
1. Prolog

**Begin Human**  
**Michelle Jensen**

**I don't own anything but my OC's/FC's and the plot/story – Transformers does not belong to me!  
Even if I would like that :D  
I hope you enjoy! Please Comment and fav, comments mean most to me though ;)**

**Chapter 1**

"Carly! Carly! Over here!" The redhead looked over her shoulder to see the Aryan girl running towards her. Her skin was pale, but her body fit. It was in the beginning of the summer and the weather was lovely, the blond girl showed this by wearing short shorts, a dark tank top and a simple blue tattered lumberjack shirt, and of course sneakers. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up and it was wide open, obviously just for show. A rather large black bag hung over her shoulder, threatening with falling off as she ran. The redhead walked faster down the stairs away from the school.

"Why you little f*****!" she shouted her brows furrowed "you skipped school again! Didn't you?" The Aryan stopped a few steps away with an unsure smile, afraid to come any closer. "Well yeah, it's not like I need it you know" she said loud and clear. "Of course you do! School isn't just about homework and grades! It's also about being social, it's important" she scolded. "Yeah, whatever… anyway, look what I built! Its soooo awesome" in less than a second the bag was swung to the ground and the blond girl ripped out a strange metallic device. "This, my dear sister, is evolution!" she almost shouted as she held it into the air.

It was a strange device indeed, it looked like a shoe, no, wait, I mean a sandal, no, a shoe? Metallic sandal? You probably get the idea. Carly couldn't make out what it was, but that wasn't something new. Her sister was an inventor, not a very good one (mostly because her experiments had a bad habit of exploding) but she was one. "Is this going to explode? If it is I wouldn't bring it to a school you dumbass" "OF COURSE IT WON'T BLOW UP! You know your lack of trust in me hurts" Danni faked being hurt, standing like she had been shot, with one hand over her heart. Carly sighed "alright, alright, I'm sorry. There is no reason to make a scene Danni, Geez".

Danni lifted her head proudly as she began explaining "I call it "The Uplifter" as you might have noticed it looks like a shoe" "sandal, and what is it made of?" The redhead rudely interrupted. Danni hesitated for a second "I-I might have gotten the materials at..." The redhead got more and more angry, one thing her sister just couldn't get into her head was that she was busy. She had so many social activities she really didn't have time for this. "Listen Danni I'm kind of busy, so speak up so I can move on!" Carly sneered. "At the junkyard!" Danni admitted. The redhead rolled her eyes, turning to walk away. "Wait! You don't even want to know what it does?" Danni shouted after her. "NO!"

*

"Stupid Carly, who needs her…"the blond girl was strolling through the park, clutching the Uplifter close to her body. Starting out as a whisper she began to sing. "_You can __take everything I have; you can break everything I am, like I'm made of glass… like I'm made of paper_" the words left her mouth as a lonely tear fell down her cheek. Stomping into the ground, stopping her walk, she dried away her tears with a growl in her throat. "_Go on and try to tear me down! I will be rising from the ground! Like a skyscraper! Like a __**fucking**__skyscraper!"_ she yelled into the distance, with such a anger she saw a bird take flight. A second later she was grateful for the park being empty.

Sitting down on a bench she threw the so called "evolution" at a tree, because that seemed like the best thing to do at the moment. Hugging her knees she sighed deeply "why do I even keep on trying…" she averted her gaze to the sky, it was getting late. The sweet orange and pink color had already painted the sky. Mustering her courage she stood up and picked up the Uplifter "one day, she **will** be impressed, I swear to god I will make them all proud of me." She buried the shoes/sandals in her back, continuing through the park, not noticing that she was being watched.  
Red optics glared at the human femme, not believing that she hadn't even heard him bump into the tree. Stupid earthen bird almost ruined everything. But then again, he would have been grateful for that. Then he could have taken her now, by force. "Stupid human femme, not seeing anything at all" it said disappearing out on the street.

With highly trained ninja-moves it continued down the crowded street, nobody really noticing the walking robot. It pushed its way over to a police car. Angrily it entered "Blasted humans, they are everywhere!" "Freenzy report" the speakers spoke, making the small robot turn towards the driving wheel. "Yeah, it's her alright, she reeks of radiation. I also saw a new item, she's quite the inventor. Something about an "Uplifter" I don't know what it does though" he looked around trying not to linger on Barricade. That didn't go according to plan, since Barricade was everywhere around him. "Why do we even need that human, it's not like she can help the decepticon cause!" he suddenly said ignoring the growl the car gave "orders are orders, and we will respect our lords wishes" the silence fell over them, seeming deadly hanging in the air. "We should report back" Barricade sighed before he pulled out and raced down the street, not caring for anyone's safety.

*

Danni looked up at the 2 stories house, it looked like any other house on the street, yet it was different. It was a beautiful house, no doubt about it, but the homey feeling just wasn't at home here. It was too beautiful. Slowly the blond girl made her way to the door, stepping right in. "I'm home!" she yelled into the empty hallway. She stood at the end of the staircase, gazing up at the upper floor. With a heavy sigh she turned around and opened another door, which was built into the staircase. She hesitated for a moment, looking into the darkness of the basement before making her way down. At the bottom she reached for the switch which was monitored at the end of the railing. A flash of light brightened up the whole floor. It was a little smaller than the kitchen + living room together, which meant it was fairly big.

The staircase divided the room into two sections, a section for the bedroom and a work section. It made the room look like a squared U, if you looked down at the room.  
The bedroom was a mess, there were no fashion sense here but it was homey. The bed was pushed up against the back wall, at the foot end there were only just room enough for the aquarium which stood there. The walls in this section were covered in wooden planks, giving it a warm feeling in the lamp light. A large multicolored rug was covering most of the floor, apart from those things; there were a red armchair in the other end of the 'room', it was absolutely lovely. Behind it stood a floor lamp, shining in over the chair, making it perfect if you needed to read something. Different types of tables were scattered all around the section, just about 12 in total. Pictures and posters of just about everything hang on the walls together with a whole lot of shelves which carried tons of books and movies.

In the middle of the section, pressed up against the staircase stood a TV, across from it was the last furniture. An old forest green sofa, with two large seats. Apart from all this, and the tiny built-in closet there were one, strange piece of furniture. It looked like a cabin, but it hung above the bed, only reaching a few inches out. It was sealed shut, preventing any strangers in looking into its mystery.  
Danni abandoned her bag in the living section, but not before she managed to grab the Uplifter and a book about rocket engines. "Okay let's see…" she muttered walking into the work section.

In the work section…yes this section was a whole lot messier. Papers and pieces of junk were literally covering the entire floor. A few books were piled here, but most of them were in the living section. A large computer table was placed up against the wall, so that you could see the screen form the red armchair. The table was not pressed up against the corner, for there stood another floor lamp, and beside that stood a drawing table, filled to the brink with blueprints.

In the middle of this section a large working table was standing, finished projects and inventions were piled at the sides to make room for new ones. There weren't much more but another strange looking cabin. Hanging in the opposed of the same place the other hang. Danni sat down at the work table pulling the safety goggles down over her eyes. Everyone knew that it was dangerous to play with fire.

**So what's up? you like it?**

**please review... and fav...or follow...or all of them **  
**Do whatever you like as long as you keep on reading! XD**

**I'm sorry by the way, for making the Decepticons a little out of character, and I'm sorry to inform it's going to**** happen again**


	2. Just a normal day

**Thank you all for the favs and follows! I hope you enjoy the new chapter XD  
I do not own Transformers**

Optimus: Not in the least  
Me: -_-' …let's get the show on the road!

**Chapter 2**

An intense, utterly irritable tapping noise rose from the corridor. Danni leaned against the wall, beside the closed bathroom door. "Come on Carly! It can't take that long to put on make-up" she complained, increasing the tempo of taps, she was hitting her left foot against the floor creating the sound. She heard a sigh from the other side of the door "You know if you don't like it you will just have to get out of bed before I do" Carly said almost mockingly. It was early morning, and the morning ritual was already in motion. Finally! After half an hour the bathroom door opened up. "You sure do take your sweet ti…me.." Danni starred at the absolutely beautiful woman who walked out, the make-up was perfect, and it looked so natural. Her hair was sat up in a high ponytail and… she looked like a goddess.

Carly started to laugh "oh please don't look at me like that! Your making me blush" she said, but stopped a minute afterwards. That sounded so wrong. Danni burst into laughter and they laughed together. "Sorry, but your beautiful sis" Danni said flat-out. "Flatter gets you nowhere, you still have to help Jeremy getting dressed" She said walking down the stairs with a smile. Grinning when she heard her sister groan "do you have to remind me every fucking day! And for god's sake let the boy wake up first would ya" the blond complained stepping into the bathroom. "Of course sister dearest!" she heard Carly shout before she closed the door.

They weren't really sisters, they wouldn't ever be. But it sure felt like it. Her parents had told her that they had found her at an orphanage when she was little. Danni knew that she was adopted; it wasn't really that hard to guess, she didn't look one bit like any of the others in the household. But they were her family, and she loved them with all of her heart. "Danni! Jeremy is up now and he's waiting for you" her mother knocked on the door as she stepped out of the shower "alright I'm there in a minute".  
"Alright Mister Jeremy, ready or not here I come" Danni shouted as she stormed into her brothers room. She looked around, holding back the laughter in her throat as she saw how the toy-chest closed fast. "Oh I wonder where my dear brother has gone! Hmmm" she said in a loud tone, really living herself into the role, "maybe, he is hiding under the bed!" she said out loud and heard sniggers from the chest, yet she checked under the bed. "Or maybe behind the curtains?" she checked behind the almost transparent curtains. "Hmm not there either? I wonder where Jeremy could be?" she smirked; this was one of her favorite parts of the day, every day. Deciding to end the game, she walked past the chest. She sprung back as her brother jumped out of the chest and into her arms.

"JEREMY! There you were!" she shouted, spinning him around in the air "I was soooo worried you little sneaky-head" she said holding him in her arms. Jeremy was only 6 and a half year old, he had jet-black hair and shiny green eyes just like his father. "And what is this! Your still in you pajamas, Jeremy, we have to be at school in an hour" she said, sounding a little too worried for her own taste. Her brother simply buried his head in her collarbone. He shook his head lightly almost like trying not to cry, "Hey, hey! What's wrong Remy" she asked using his special code-name. He would usually go under that name when the played. "I don't want to go, everyone always makes fun of me" the little boy said, trying to stop himself from sobbing, but he failed miserably. Danni felt her heart starting to itch; and sat down on the bed. She sat there crossed-legged stroking his hair gently as she tried to calm him down. "Oh please don't cry, I will just start to cry and it would really ruin my mascara" she said hearing him chuckle in between laughs. As he calmed down, his breathing became longer and slower.

"That's it, now" she placed him in her lap so she could look him in the eyes "You do have friends I know you do, I have seen you with them" she said and he nodded "but, as much as you may like you can't befriend everyone" this time she could see his puzzled gaze and how his eyes started to fill up with tears. "But don't be sad, everyone is different from one another, it is this that makes us special. We can't be friends with whomever we like sometimes, because we simply don't have anything in common with the person. And beside if we were friends with everyone, who would then be our enemy? What should we fight for and why?" He looked like he was thinking and then looked deep into her pale blue eyes "I don't understand that big sis" he said looking disappointed in himself, Danni smiled 'yeah I'm not even sure I understood it myself' she thought but gave him a smile "don't worry about it, I'm simply saying that not anyone can be your friend and those who can't will always try to fight you, in this case by making fun – Don't listen to them" she finally finished. They sat there in the peaceful quiet for a minute, Danni started to stir and a minute later she stood up, with her brother in her arms "but, you still need to get dressed".

"Hey daddy" she said walking into the kitchen, leaning in and kissing his cheek, before wiping her lips. "Good morning dear" he said while reading the paper. Danni took a single slice of bread and began eating. Her mother came rushing into the kitchen, "oh god I'm late, I have to be at the office in 10 minutes" she said flipping her purse over her should before packing a quick lunch. "I will see you guys later, Danni don't forget to pick Jeremy up after school, and no skipping today, are we clear" she said in a commander like voice while holding her death-glare on her daughter "Yeah yeah I get it" the adolescent said sighing heavily.

Her father turned half, looking up at her "You skipped school again? Why? You do you keep doing that, school is important you know" Danni stood up grabbing her bag "Yeah I know… I will stop, I promise" she said stuffing the last piece of bread into her mouth. Her mother crossed her arms before her chest "oh you mean like you promised to start playing the piano again" she said strictly "I will get to that" Danni snapped, her mother rolled with her eyes "I'm still waiting in anxiousness for that to happen". Danni walked out of the room, leaving them with no answer.  
She stood at the end of the staircase "Jeremy! Are you ready?" no answer "If you aren't coming down, I will have to come get you!" she shouted with a small smile. In a matter of minutes she could hear someone running upstairs, she threw her bag to the side leaving her arms wide open. Jeremy jumped up on the railing and glided down with such a speed it was hilarious. At a six steps height he jumped of the railing, for a minute he was soaring through the air, until gravity grabbed its hold of him yet again, sending him flying right into his sister's arms. "Woah woah, clap your horses mate!" she laughed, "horses? I was a rocket sis!" Jeremy shouted, "You sure was" sounded the responds.

"Hey sis?" the boy broke the silence. "Yes Jeremy?" "Why does fire burns" He asked. The two humans were walking to school, Carly had taken a ride with a friend. "Well, first you need to answer another question, which is 'What is fire'". Jeremy was looking up at her with wide eyes, clearly interested. "Fire comes from a chemical reaction between oxygen and some sort of fuel, such as wood or gasoline, just for example." Jeremy looked a bit confused "What is oxygen sis?" Danni laughed sweetly. "Well oxygen is all around us, it's simply another word for air" she said trying to explain it to her brother, Jeremy looked around him, like he was trying to spot the air, making Danni snigger. "But how come, the trees aren't at fire?" Danni was proud of her brother for coming with such a question, it was a very fair question, not stupid. "Of course, wood and gasoline don't spontaneously catch on fire just because they're surrounded by oxygen. For the combustion reaction to happen, you have to heat the fuel to itsignition temperature. "

"You mean like, lightning? Some parent said that lightning was very warm" he said, Danni was a little unsure of this, it sounded possible but she hadn't read anything about lightning. Weather wasn't her strong point, she could also tell that they were close to Jeremy's school, she wouldn't have the time to explain it to him anyway. "You know what, I'm not sure, I will try and figure it out so when I pick you up after school I have the answer" Jeremy chirped happily, the school was just up ahead, it made him frown slightly as they stopped at the gate. Danni sat down, setting her brother's cloths right "and remember Jeremy, not everyone can be your friend, okay?" he nodded slightly before flashed a smile, "oh look! Camilla is waiting at the door, why don't you go with her?" Danni said, finally leaving his shirt alone. Jeremy took one glance before he hugged Danni goodbye. She stood up and watched as he disappeared safely inside the building.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but she was way out of breath already. The school bell had rung for about 15 minutes ago; she could see the roof of the education building and was racing towards it. The hallways were empty and abandoned. She quickly found her history books and walked down the corridor, stopping just outside the classroom door to take a deep breath. Slowly she opened the door, the teacher was pointing on several words on the board, and she didn't even look out on the students. Danni did her best to sneak in and close the door quietly as the teacher continued on her monolog. With a quick scan of the room, she found a seat not too far away down in the middle section. Sitting down, she let a heavy sigh leave her throat. She could hear her classmates sniggering at her, but ignored them stubbornly. "Well Miss Elm, since you decided to show up today I take it you don't mind helping me in the library in your lunch break" the teacher (Miss Flamore) said turning around with a wicked smile on her lips, "oh blasted!" Danni let her head drop to the table sending the class roaring with laughter.  
"Ahh man, what a day…" tiredly the blond stretched her back, stepping out of the main building into the sun, school day for today was over. "Now I remember why I started skipping school" she muttered. "Hey freak-show over here!" Danni didn't do it because she wanted to; she instinctively turned around to face the sound. There form the east building came five broad guys. "Haha that's right come! here puppy!" Sean said. Of course, of all people on this earth she had to run into Sean and his cheering squad. There were five of them, Sean included, and they were more or less the biggest assholes in the entire universe. Now every girl would have to admit, they were smoking hot, no doubt about it. But that just didn't make up for their personality.

Sean had dark brownish hair along with gorgeous brown eyes. One of the boys threw him the ball and he caught it with ease. Oh did I forget to mention that he was on the football team? Well now I have. He threw the ball to one of his donkeys, did I forget to mention they **all **were on the football team? Danni Sighed again and started to walk off leaving them behind "Hey I'm talking to you puppy! Your master is calling!" he yelled sounding furious, but he was joking. Or was he? _"I'm better than them, just keep on walking, and just __keep on walking…"_ she repeated inside her head. That was until a donkey stepped in front of her, "you are being a bad dog" he said with a smirk. The other boys began encircling her; she turned around trying to find a way out. "Now Elm… You have been a very bad dog, do you know that?" Sean said finishing the circle, Danni sprung around to face him "fuck off Sean" he only laughed at her. People were beginning to form around them, mumbeling the word "fight".

"Elm you have been gone for days! You made me so worried about you" he said in between laughs. "Sorry but I think I missed the joke and get the hell out of my way!" Danni hissed, the boys backed up a bit with mocking "uhh's" "Now, now, you are so aggressive… I believe we better do something about that" she quickly dodged as he tried to hit her. She easily slipped past him, she pushed her way through the crowd, but just as she reached to other side, facing the parking lot. Two hands encircled her lifting her from the ground "where do you think you're going pup" with an angry snarl, Danni flipped her head backwards colliding with his face. His embrace broke and he dropped her while swearing and holding his nose. Danni was fast to get to her feet, she knew that she didn't stand a chance against them, and her best option was to run and hide, and then pray to god that they wouldn't find her.  
So that was exactly what she did. Before they could catch her again, she made a run for it. Sprinting down the street with them on her heels, yelling a pushing. The only thought going through her head was "if they catch me, I'm dead meat". She made a sharp turn, into an alley; It was a dead end with a large fence at the end. Knowing that she couldn't turn around, she jumped at the fence swinging herself over. Saying that it was a graceful landing would be a lie. She landed flat on the ground. The world was spinning slightly but she forced herself to get up. The blond could hear the boys crawling the fence as she left the alley. That stupid decision had just given her more time, a grin spread across her lips.

She sprinted out on the road, a few meters away she could see a yellow Lamborghini Murcielago drive towards her. The odd thing was that behind it was a red Lamborghini Murcielago, tell me how often do you see that? With a quick glance behind her, she saw that Sean was waiting for her to turn back. No way in hell, that that was going to happen. She speed up, passing the first two tracks, just as the Lamborghini came out in front of her, she jumped up. Landing on the hood with one foot. It was like an electrified shock went through her body and the car, and then it was gone. She quickly jumped off the car. The yellow Lamborghini honked in surprise along with coming to an abrupt stop. Just like almost any other car on the road. Danni still held that blasted grin when she tumbled down on the other track, landing on the back.

She barely rolled out of the way before the next car, which hadn't seen the commercial, drove over the spot she had just laid. She stood up, facing Sean, which was as red as a tomato of bare rage. But he didn't dare run after her out on the tracks. "Just you wait Elm! You can't run from us forever!" he shouted. She simple bared her teeth "Watch me Evens!" and with that she turned and started to run again.

"Whoa! Did you feel that Sunny!" the red Lamborghini cried through the radio "felt it? FELT IT! She fucking stepped on me! I swear if I find a footprint on my hood she i-""no not only that! That feeling she sent, she didn't even touch me and I felt it!" the radio was silence for a minute "now where you say it, you might be hanging on to something Sides" the red car chirped happily before replying angrily "and those guys were chasing her!" Sunstreaker felt like hitting hit brother "so?" The yellow Lamborghini started up again, moving down the street closely followed by his brother. "Shouldn't we maybe help her?" the red one tried "with what? Sides it's already over, nothing for us to do" the silence filled the air for a minute "I know but maybe she will need it" Sides said pouting slightly.

Sunstreaker sighed heavily when his brother started talking again. "But at least she was pretty eh?" Sides laughed into the radio taking a turn down another street, separating him from his brother. "And where do you think you're going?" the yellow said suspicious "come on, Sunny I need to make sure she's alright, meet you back at base!" the red one said and speeded off "I have a bad feeling about this" Sunstreaker said to himself.

**EH!? Whatcha say? I think it pretty good if i must say, normally I'm not good at coming up with a chase, and writing about it. But I like this!**

** . **** - how fire work**

**I admit I stole the text here! But it's great, go read it!**


	3. Strange people

**Hello again! Wow 3 updates in one week, who saw that coming!? I clearly didn't****  
you might want to check out the two other chapters again, I have changed a few things and it's kinda important for the story line. In chapter one I only edited 1 thing, in the Barricade & Freenzy scene – **"It's her alright, _**she reeks of radiation**_. I also saw a new item, she's quite the inventor. Something about an "Uplifter" I don't know what it does though"  
and in chapter 2 I have edited the Sides/Sunny scene – you might want to read that yourself.  
Also It's a Sunny/OC/ Sides romance, and an adventure :D plz keep reading, and I hope you will love it

_and btw this is when someone is think of yelling, if I don't say that its yelling then it's automatically thinking_

**But anyway! The show must go on!**

**Chapter 3**

As hard as it would seem, the day was not over for Danni yet. She stopped herself and leaned up against a wall, while catching her breath. "Oh god, oh god…" she muttered, before standing up straight again, her whole chest was arching from exhaustion. "I swear if I do survive this, I will start doing as my mom tells me" she looked up at the sky for a second "and I will start running daily". She started to walk again in a very slow tempo. The adrenaline had worn off and now her body was telling her how stupid she had been.

Some people looked oddly at her as she walked by panting and groaning. She slowly took another route back to Jeremy's school, he should be done by now, and she did not want to get chased by those wild animals again. She was leaning against the gate as she waited for her brother. "Excuse me ma'am" her head flung around as she saw an officer _"Oh god no! He saw on the road and is now going to arrest me"_ she started shaking slightly as she looked him in the eye. "Y-yes sir? W-what can I help you with?" she asked in a sugar-sweet tone, trying not to sound suspicious. "I have heard that some girl were out jumping cars today, have you seen her" he said, Danni would even say that he smirked.

"_HE KNOWS!"_ she put up a face like she was thinking "Oh I'm sorry sir, but I have just left school myself, I don't know anything about this, could you tell me about her?" the blond asked trying to look as clueless as possible. This seemed to amuse the police officer "well reports say, that she is about 5 foot 10, shoulder-length blond hair, pale blue eyes and of course, slightly dirty shorts and a blue sweatshirt… much like your own." The blond swallowed hard as a shiver ran down her spine.

She swore that his eyes glowed red behind his black sunglasses. "I'm sorry officer but that wasn't me, if that's what you're indicating" she said strictly, like she had learned from her mother. "I have just left school, after helping out a teacher you see" she said and crossed her arms, that was one big fat lie… but he didn't need to know that. She tried her best to hide all of her uncertainty inside of a little chest in her heart, putting up a brave face and an angry stance instead. The officer seemed taken aback by her sudden change of attitude, "I'm afraid you will have to come with me to the station anyway, missy" he sighed with a satisfied grin. Danni didn't move an inch "and I'm afraid that won't be possible officer, I actually do have things to do, one of them…" she saw Jeremy leave the building and come over to them.

She placed her hands on the boy's shoulders while looking into the officers sunglasses. "…Is getting my 6 year old brother home safely" she said sternly the officer frowned "can't he walk himself, he's a big boy" Danni gasped dramatically, "what if he gets hurt, or kidnapped, or got lost! No officer I have to take him home" she was lying through her teeth but she really didn't what to go anywhere with this officer. Something was off about him. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go". Surprisingly he let her go, as she turned around to walk away with her brother, the officer did nothing but smirk.

"Who was that strange officer sis?" Jeremy asked holding his sisters hand tightly. Danni shock her head "nobody Remy, he was a confused cop, that's all" she said reassuring, "He was a bad cop, that was what he was" said a new voice, bringing the two siblings to a halt. Danni was getting slightly annoyed by all the people stopping her today, "excuse me" she said turning around to face the voice, only to feel her jaw drop. Just a few feet away stood a tall boy, he was the most handsome boy she had ever seen, or he was close to anyway.

His features were sharp and masculine but the smirk on his face made said that he was anything but a serious dude. His hair was jet-black and ruffed, with a single red stripe in it. His eyes were blue like the open sky of a warm summer day, and she swore that they were glowing. His cloths were simple red sneakers, a black pair of jeans, a black V-neck shirt with a bright red sweatshirt over it. The sweatshirt was of course open on this hot summer day, displaying the muscle underneath. She could feel her cheeks heat up and scolded herself mentally, the boys smirk just got wider as the silence grew.

Danni took a chance, not sure if her voice would let her down. Closing her eyes her coughed into her hand. _"Just relax Danni, ask him what he means"_ said her thoughts to her. "W-what do you mean" she said trying to act like a normal human being. He laughed a little "he just didn't seem very nice, now did he" Danni looked down at her brother who starred confused up at his sister. "No, I guess not" she could feel her body calm down again and was grateful for it "exactly! Then he's a bad cop, a cop's job is to make the citizens feel se-" He started lecturing Jeremy who nodded understanding but interrupted, "I'm sorry sir, but my sister have already told me about that last week" the little kid answered truthfully.

Danni smirked _"that's my Remy" _the boy looked dumbstruck for a second before looking up at Danni again. He had just been told off by a 6 year old, that's embarrassing. "Excuse me sir, but who the hell are you" Danni asked.  
The boy flashed a smile as he replied "the name's Sides" he reached out for her, and she shook his hand cautious. He was strange, or she found him strange. He was a complete stranger and he acted like they had known each other for years. She didn't know what to make of him. "Sides? What kind of name is that" as soon as the words had escaped her mouth she was ready to slap herself, you didn't ask people that! That's just plain rude. But as she was about to apologies he started to laugh.

"Actually my name is Sideswipe, but please call me Sides", Danni looked at him unsure _"Sideswipe? I'm not sure which is worse, who would name their kid that!?" _The blond just smiled like nothing was wrong "I'm Danni Elm, and this is my brother Jeremy Elm" she pointed at her brother who had chosen to stay quiet. Sides looked from Danni to Jeremy and back again "really? But you look nothing alike" he said. That too was kinda rude, but she couldn't act up on it since she did the same with his name.

"Well is there something I can help you with Sides?" the name sounded weird to her but she thought of it like it was quite unique. Also it was getting late now and she really wanted to move on. Something over him changed, like he was worried or something, but it was only for a split second "well first off, I want to congratulate you on being the worst liar I have ever seen!" At first she was shocked by this, but then she got angry. Who did he just think he was?! And wait… that meant that he had been eavesdropping on her! "Stalker!" she shouted at him, her face flushing red with anger.

The boy put his hands up defensibly, "whoa easy babe, I wasn't eavesdropping, I just happened to hear you conversation" he said still with that smirk, gosh he was beginning to irritate her, even if he was good looking. She turned around to walk away but his voice, that now was smooth and gently not teasing like before, stopped her "and you stepped on my broth- brother's car" he said, correcting himself. Danni turned half around to look at him "what did you just say?"

He crossed his arms over his chest not looking very amused "you stepped on my brothers car when you jumped out on the road, the yellow Lamborghini" he reminded her, she looked at him with wide eyes "and I'm here to get an apology for him" Sides finished looking proud. At this moment he was putting his skills of lying to the test. He didn't care about that she stepped on his brother, Sunny would get over it. No, he could feel something in the air around her, something oozing off of her.

"So you just want me to say sorry" she asked "Yep". The silence afterward was deathly, Danni stared at the boy like he just had grown an extra head "you for real?" Sideswipe nodded factually making Danni look a little lost "okay… I'm sorry I stepped on you brothers car" she couldn't help the smile from spreading on her lips, it sounded weird to say that but in a good way. Sides smirked at her again, just like when he had shown up, making her giggle slightly. "I'm sorry sir but I have to get home" she said in between giggles, why couldn't she stay mad?! "The name is Sides, not sir!" he yelled while wavering at them when they left, Danni waving back unsure.

"_What a strange boy"_. The thought rushed through her mind as soon as she turned the next corner, like he could see what she was thinking. "Hey sis?" Jeremy finally spoke "yeah?" "Can thunder create fire?"  
She looked surprised down at him "I swear you have the memory of an elephant!" the boy tilted his head to the side, making her squeal in delight, it was too cute. "Why is that?" Danni giggled again "I will tell you tomorrow… and yes, thunder can create fire" His little face lit up in a smile as she finished the sentence. "Really!? Oh whoa, I want to be just as fast and fierce as lightning when I grow up sis!" "Where do you even get that from?" asked Danni, laughing out loud.

With a glint in her eyes she said fast "and I thought you wanted to be a rocket!" she lifted him up in the arms, Jeremy quickly caught on to what she was doing and swung himself up on her back. When she crunched down on one knee, he couldn't help but giggle excited. "Liftoff in …3…2…1" She glanced up at him, not really seeing him but feeling his anxiousness "LIFTOFF!" they shouted together. Danni sprung up for her kneeling position and ran as fast as she possible could down the street.

*

Danni dogged her hands into another pile of junk, lifting the scraps of an aluminum plate out "It's amazing what people throw out" she said to herself, throwing the plate down to her backpack. She had a pair of leather gloves on to prevent herself from getting cut by the many sharp items. Jeremy was at home, she had left home alone to go search for new material. "Ohh, this I can always use some of" she smiled widely as she ripped some cables and wires out of the pile. Moving on to another pile she dug into the very middle, which was where all the good stuff always was.

Her face lit up once more as she pulled out a toolbox, one of those big red ones "sweet!" Sitting down on the pile, she opened the box; it was filled to the brick with screws and nails, a hammer and a couple of wrenches. Closing the box again, she glided down the pile. _"Must be enough for today"_ Danni packed the things and lifted the bag up "gosh it's heavy" she whined but still slide it on her back. The blond girl made her way to the fence, easily slipping out of the hole in it. It was late; the sun was on its way down in west. It was beautiful. _"What a strange day_" she thought calmly, pushing her hands into her pockets. _"First there is school, when there's Sean__, then the cree__py officer and then…"_ she could feel her cheeks heat up again as she thought about that weird boy, who simply had wanted her to apologize for stepping on his brother's car. "Sides" she muttered, it was indeed a strange name. _"I wonder if I will __ever __see him again"_ her heart jumped at the thought but she didn't mind, letting herself consume the happiness in it.

**Done :D  
3 chapters in one week! Who would have guessed he he. Well I hope you enjoy, plz bear with the grammars, I know there are lots of them. I just want to get moving I guess ^^' **


	4. A Hectic escape

**Chapter 4 is here!**

**Took a little longer than I had expected, but I have exams in a week so I've been a little stressed ^^'  
I hope you guys enjoys it, I have tried to look for grammars and I'm a little pleased with how it turned out.**

**Also, it's a bit of a mix with movie-G1-Prime version, so bear with it**

**Jazz why you speak so awesome!? I'm not sure how he would talk or behave, so I just did as I thought he would. Please tell me if you got any suggestions **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

It has been a week now, a week since she had meet Sideswipe. Danni had gone to school every day, making sure to stay clear of Sean and his friend, only to fail miserably. She had lost count on how many times they had gotten to her with their little pranks.

Frustrated she sat down under a tree outside. It was lunch break and the cafeteria was unbearable to be in. She took out her sandwich and started to eat, purring slightly as a cool breeze hit her. It normally wasn't as hot as it was this year; it was like the temperature was stuck above the 30 grades Celsius. "Well how are you doing today puppy" Danni almost chocked on her food as she recognized the voice in shock.

Jumping to her feet she looked around, "what the hell do you want Evens!" she hissed as she saw him. He chuckled lightly "just seeing how you are holding up, relax!" But she didn't, or rather she couldn't. Sean's expression grew serious "alright then, be that way" Angrily she repeated her question "What. Do. You. Want?!" her voice reaching a whole new node.

Sean sighed, "I want to tell you to stay away from the junkyard, it really is no place for a girl" Danni had to repeat the word inside of her head to make them match with his worried expression. Wait, worried? What the fuck!? "What's that supposed to mean? I can go wherever I want, douchebag!" she said stubbornly looking him in the eyes.

He had no right to tell her, where she could and couldn't go. Then it didn't matter how worried he was. She didn't belong to him.

Sean simply huffed and walked away. Danni sat down against the tree, cursing and swearing under her breath. The treetop and bushes rustled lightly in the wind and the blond let the wind play with her hair and caress her face.

His gang would be after her later, she was sure of it. But after having met the strange officer just a week ago, she had kept her promise. The blond had both started playing the piano, she had started going to school again and she had started to run, daily. Of course Sean and his gang proved to be a useful motivation.

As much as she wanted to she couldn't help but wonder about that strange cop. Sides had called him bad, and Danni was sure it had nothing to do about keeping people safe. No, something had been completely off about him. "Officer Cade" had his nametag said, she didn't know why, but when he had looked at her like that she had wanted to flee.

The temperature didn't drop much as the day went by. And Danni's predictions came true; once again the gang was on her heels. It started as soon as she walked out the doors. "There she is!" "Get her!" they shouted, and once again the game was on.

She was at the highway when her lungs finally gave up. She could still hear her pursuers and dived into cover. The blond curled up to a little ball and held her breath when she heard them run past her. She wanted to get up and run again, but forced herself to be patient and wait.

Her legs arched in protest when she sneaked out of her hiding place, making sure that nobody saw her. Her surroundings were abandoned factories and old warehouses. It would take forever to find someone in this maze of buildings.

She slipped into the car factory and a shiver ran up her spine. It looked like something from an old horror movie. The machines were covered in rust and old car parts were scrambled out on the floor. "This is probably a bad idea…" she whispered to herself, turning around in the doorway. "She must be over here! Come on, find her!" someone shouted in the distance.

Danni immediately shut the door and jammed it with a metal pipe, which was lying around. _"No way back"_ she thought in horror and staggered further into the building.

Parts were piled up at the sides blocking doors and other paths, leaving Danni with only one road. She didn't pay much attention to where she was going, since she knew that all of those hours with horror movies, and other scary shit, would cause her to freak out over the littlest of things.

It was very dark in there due to the windows being blocked with planks. "There must be a way out of here" the blond muttered and crept through a tunnel on the far side. "Good thing I doesn't have Claustrophobia" she laughed, trying to soothe her nerves.

She could hear Sean shoot in the distance, and against her better judgment she crawled closer.

"What do you mean she's gone" Sean snapped. Danni laid flat on her stomach in front of a barred window. She could only see to their knees, but were sure that she was out of sight. "She just sort of disappeared!" the terrified boy replied stepping back.

Sean sighed in frustration "Well what are you all standing here for! Get going, I want h-"

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" Danni tensed when she saw a new pair of feet join up to the others. There was silence for a moment before Sean answered in a much more calm voice "we were just looking for a friend sir, she is supposed to be here" it was so sugar-sweet-fake that Danni wanted to throw up. "Well but you are not" the man said in a stern voice "I suggest you leave now, that is unless you want a trip to the station" he threatened.

Danni could literally feel Sean pale at the words _"how would you explain that bastar__d"_ Danni thought with a smirk. "No need to worry sir, we were leaving anyway" he finished and signaled for the boys to get going.

Danni watched them leave but dared not leave her hiding place just yet. Which proved to be a clever choice. "Frenzy, the human femme is here, go find her" the man ordered. The girl crept a little closer to the window and as soon as she spotted the cop's face she paled.

He was tall and tan skinned. His hair was black and Danni swore he could lift a truck with all of those muscles. But it was him; it was the same cop from yesterday. Officer Cade.

"_**Is there any other humans?"**_ a metallic voice said coming from the radio, she tried her best to control her breathing as a slight panic started to kick in.

"No, there are nobody here but us" the officer said darkly, unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

"_**Goooood"**_ the metallic voice rattled in amusement.

Danni decided that she had heard enough and crawled back through the small tunnel. She had to get out of there. She staggered away from the tunnel, panic finally setting in. Maybe he hadn't seen her yet, maybe she could get away unnoticed.

She yanked the pipe, she had used to jam the door, away and ran outside. If she had stuck to sneaking, she might have made it. But things never go the way we want them to. As she was at the gates, a very slim, silver colored robot stepped out in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hello there~" it said, Danni recognized the voice from before and took a step back. She desperately looked for a way past the robot, but saw none. It looked like the robot waited for her to say something, but the fact that a living robot was standing before her, talking, left her speechless.

"Now, why don't you be a good femme and come over here" it said laughing darkly, advancing on her in a predatory manner. Danni kept walking backwards, trying to proceed what is happening. "W-what are you" she finally croaked out, fear clear in her eyes.

The robot stopped for a moment then tilted his head to the side "I, little girl, are you worst nightmare"

Danni don't remember much else than seeing the robot charge towards her at inhuman speed, and the pure white pain that followed afterwards.

"I think she's coming to" a metallic voice said. Danni groaned loudly and opened her eyes. The pain echoed throughout her head and she felt as if her skull was going to explode. "Finally, we have wasted enough time waiting" the new voice sounded angry. The human girl flinched as it rang through the room, making her headache even worse.

As her eyes focused, she saw the little robot stand looming in over her and she figure that she was laying on the floor in one of the abandoned warehouses. Somewhere behind it, something walking with very heavy steps. The moment the gigantic robot came into view she tried to jump up, just to find herself tied up. The little robot sniggered at her attempt and the big robot came closer.

It was clearly sniffing the air around her and a moment after he was pointing a charging gun at her face. "Tell me where you hid the fragment human!" he yelled angrily, slamming his other arm down beside her, almost hitting her.

Danni shrieked and tried to move away from the violent robot. But his partner, who now stood behind her, stopped her form doing so. "Where is the allspark fragment!?" he bellowed, slamming his free arm into her, making her fly across the room, the ropes broke, they were clearly old and overused.

Tears of fear and pain were rolling down her cheeks and she tried desperately to breathe. "A-all-spark? I-I don't know what that is" she yelled back at him, hoping that he would she that she was talking truth and stop this.

"Where is the fragment!" once again he hit her and she flew into a wall. The pain was unbearable, every part of her body hurt. He knees buckled under her and she slid down against the wall. "As he advanced on her again, she knew it was over. She was going to die here, die at the hands of these monsters, and there were nothing she could do to stop it.

Danni simply closed her eyes, sent a silent prayer to her family and prepared for the next hit.

"Stop right there Decepti-creep!" Danni whipped her head up and saw the door to the warehouse get blown open. The human pressed herself roughly against the wall to not get hit when a bright red robot leaped in, tackling the other bot to the ground.

She saw the red bot was thrown back, but got back up. "Oh now you done it, if you messing with Cliffjumper, you get with the horns" he said cocky, charging again. Danni was ripped back to reality when the small robot tried to drag off with her. Danni screamed and tried to kick it in the head, but just ended up with it twisting her ankle.

Danni yelped as she saw a white Porsche racing into the building, hitting the small robot as it stopped before her. The door opened and a smooth voice said hastily "get in". Danni sat shocked, her body refused to move, and even if it had there was no way she had gotten into that car.

"No" she said finally finding her voice; she scrambled away from the talking car, not sure what was more terrifying. It sounded like the car sighed but then said in a happier voice "alright, if ya want to stay 'ere wit the decepticons, then I won't stop yer" it said, she could almost see it grinning at her.

She looked over to the battling robots and back at the car "what's a decepticon? What's going on!?" she asked adrenaline pumping into her system. The small robot was back at his feet and he was pissed. In the other end of the room the two giants had decided on using guns, and were now shutting at each other.

In a minute the car door closed and Danni strapped the seatbelt "I changed my mind" she said looking at the radio. She heard it laugh before it drove out of the warehouse and away.


	5. Aliens

**Chapter 5**

"So let me get this straight; you are an alien race called cybertronians, you come from a planet called Cybertron." Optimus Prime nodded and crossed his arms.

_After the incident at the warehouse the white Porsche had driven off in the dessert. The car ride had been awfully quiet, considering all the questions she had racing around in her head. The adrenalin had worn off and her body hurt. Some of the wounds were bleeding but it was nothing serious. The car had introduced itself as Jazz and was playing some relaxing music after seeing the human didn't want to talk. Danni had strangely enough relaxed after this. Her head was pounding and her body demanded rest. There was nothing she could do to stop herself from drifting off into sleep._

"Also from that planet; are the Decepticons, who are here to find this Allspark-thing so that they can rebuild Cybertron under their rule, and eventually take over the universe" She heard someone sigh behind her, and Optimus nodded again.

_When she had awoken the Porsche had asked her to get out, she did and… guess what? He transformed! Another giant robot was standing before her. Behind him was something that looked like a crashed ship of some sort. "Welcome to da' Autobot Headquaters." _

"And you guys, are Autobots, the good guys who tries to stop Decepticons like… Burydock… was it?"

"Barricade" a black and white bot corrected in a monotone.

"Yeah whatever…okay, I understand the concept and all-… but why was the 'Barricade' after me?" Danni asked confusion clear in her voice.

_Danni didn't know which she preferred, a quick death at an old warehouse, where she was bound to be found eventually. Or a death in a stinky desert, far away from civilization. She could feel how she got lightheaded, her world began spinning and it weren't long 'till it all turned black_

Optimus seemed to ponder for a moment before answering "we do not yet know, but for your own safety and the safety of others, you are to stay at this base till we figured it out."

Danni stared up at him; his words were slowly starting to come across her normal fast brain. "Excuse me, but I have family, and school, I can't stay here!" she shouted maybe a bit more dramatic than intended. Optimus looked apologizing at her.

_When she came to, she was surrounded by robots, all looming in over her. The medic had gotten worried when she had paled and had started to run some diagnosis. He had also yelled at the others and shooed them out of the room._

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, but we can't put any more humans in danger" he said trying to sound as reasonable and soft as possible. Danni got his point, but who was he to decide that?!

_The medic robot had sat down across of her looking calm "Alright, I want you to try and relax. I understand that you are confused and scared, but we are not going to hurt you" he said looking at her with those superior eyes. Danni had leaned forward, catching her head in her hands "I just want to know what's going on, I don't understand anything of this." _

"W-what about this Allspark-fragment-thing, Barricade kept yelling about it" She said desperately, trying to give them what they wanted so she could go home.

_She was trying her hardest to hold back the tears; questions were tumbling around in her head. She couldn't find either head or tail in all this, if it wasn't for the headache and pain she would have been sure it was a dream. "P-please, just tell me what's going on" she begged letting the tears roll._

Optimus smiled at her; trying to assure her that things weren't as bad as I t seemed. "I'm sure that we can work it o-" "No! What won't my family say if I suddenly disappear?"

Prime sighed "If you go home now, not only you but also your family will be in danger"

"But he doesn't know where I liv- does he know where I live?" she asked them in terror, suddenly beginning to understand how dangerous this situation could become. The Prime nodded, a grim expression on his face "I'm afraid so".

_When she had stopped crying her eyes out, the medic had introduced himself as Ratchet. He had then escorted her to an office where only a few robots were present. They had all given a quick introduction, Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, Wheeljack and Mirage. She looked expectantly up at the bot in front of her. It was clear that he was someone important, but he didn't look at her like she was a nobody._

_She looked nervously down, somewhat afraid of the giants around her. "My name is Optimus Prime, feel at ease young human, you are among friends" despise her insecurity she couldn't help but look up, she straightened her back "my name is Danni Elm."_

_From there Optimus had briefed her on the situation, explaining to her how's and why's, only managing to make her even more frustrated and desperate to get home._

* * *

The meeting had ended, Danni couldn't come up with any good enough reasons for her to go home and was now, stuck at the base. Ratchet who had stayed close to her all the time, lead her back towards the medbay. Danni held her gaze on her feet, feeling miserable and low in spirit.

"Yo!" The human slowly turned around to see Jazz walk over to her and the medic. The saboteur kneeled in front of her so he didn't seem so tall again. "I-I'm sorry about earlier, I guess it was just a bit more than I could handle" the human apologized, referring to earlier. "Nahh don't worry 'bout it dolly, we are cool!" Danni smiled a bit and Jazz grinned from ear-audio to audio. "And …thank you for saving me…" she looked down at her feet, clearly not sure what to say or do.

The saboteur lifted a finger at her "we want you to try and relax, while we sort this mess out. Think of it as a vacation, okay?" Danni smiled and nodded at him "yeah a vacation with a gigantic alien race…" she laughed nervously but Jazz's smile told her it was alright.

"Jazz your shift starts in ten kliks, you might want to hurry up." Another Black and white bot emerged from the doorway, he looked stiffly at them, like he saw them without seeing them. "Just a sec, Prowler!" Jazz yelled back in a sing-sang voice. Danni saw Prowl mumble something before turning and walking off.

"Don't look so pale dollface, he's always like that" Jazz eyes the third in command with a strange look. "Now I think it would be an idea if we kept moving, we still need to find a room for you to sleep in" Ratchet said, getting impatient. Danni snapped around and began following him again, waving discreetly at Jazz.

They didn't walk for long before they were in a recreation room. There were around 10 transformers in there chattering away over a cube of lilac liquid. Danni didn't ask any questions, but follow in behind him. "Alright listen up" the medic quickly drew all the attention "this femme here is Danni, she will be staying at the base for the next couple of days, I expect you to treat her nicely and not to bother her with all of your foolish ideas" he pointed at the human, and she saw most of the bots in the room grin.

The medic signaled for a small yellow bot to come, and he was soon saluted. "Bumblebee, Danni will need a place to sleep while she is here, can we place her with you?" The yellow bot looked surprised for a second before looking down at the human who slowly came out from behind Ratchet. "Sure thing Ratch, something else you need?"

"if you could please show her the way to the medbay later I would appreciate it, I want to make a checkup to make sure everything is fine after our little incident with Barricade" the medic said crossing his arms, "that's really not necessary, I'm feeling fine" Ratchet looked skeptically at her "I really am!"

"We will just have to see about that later" he said and walked back out of the rec room.

The minibot smiled brightly at her, and she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. "Hello there! Name's Bumblebee, but please just Bee" he reached out a finger for her, and when she reached out with her own hand he gently shook it. Like a handshake. "Danni" she smiled.

"Hey that's the girl, whom Jazz and I saved yesterday."

Danni whirled around looking over at one of the tables; at the table was 3 other bots all different heights and weights. She recognized the one who spoke as Cliffjumper. "Hey human! Over here" when he made eye contact with her, he waved her closer. The blond looked up at Bumblebee before making her way over to the table "yes?"

* * *

"Don't worry, Cliff is just like that, he didn't really mean what he said" Bumblebee said, trying to lighten the mood in his quarters. For the moment Danni was lying face down on a make-shift bed that had been set up for her. Bee was trying to cheer her up after her conversation with Cliffjumper, which has resulted in Bee having to step in to stop them, politely excusing both Danni and himself. Danni had been silence under the whole monolog, taking the hurtful words without blinking.

But now, behind the closed doors of Bumblebee's quarters, she let go of the brave façade. "I don't know, he was telling the truth so…" she trailed off, letting the sentence hang.

Bumblebee walked over to her and waited for her to look at him before continuing. "Try not to think about him- you know, if you would like we could go for a ride? You know, go stretch our legs" he flashed a sincere smile and she couldn't help herself from smiling back. "Yeah, that's sounds great" she agreed.

Day had turned to night, when Bumblebee and Danni made their way outside. "Bumblebee was it, right?" the yellow robot nodded his head and transformed.

Danni sighed heavily as she entered the bot, feeling awkward with just being 'inside' him. "Is it alright for us to just leave like this?" she asked unsure, looking down at the steering wheel. Bumblebee slowly moved away from the base "as long as we don't go too far it should be alright."

The steady rumble of the engine was smoothing in any way, Danni leaned back in the seat and simply enjoyed the silence. So much had happened in almost no time. "This must be a dream…" she muttered. Messaging the space in between her eyes. She heard the car chuckle faintly but paid it no mind.

"This should be far enough" he said after some minutes, he came to a stop and opened the door for the human. The cold night wind hit the blond's bare legs the moment she got out. Instinctively she hugged herself, but gaped when she looked at the view. They were standing on a ledge and you could see all the way to the horizontal line. Millions of stars were out in the night sky, twinkling faintly. "Wow…" Bumblebee sat down beside her, watching her carefully.

A sad feature set over her face and she mimicked him by sitting down. "What do you think of this whole mess?" she asked not taking her eyes away from the sky. "Well, I don't know all the details but…" Danni looked up at him urging him to continue "I think that it will be alright, just give it some time."

It was what everybody had told her all day, but it was first now that it seemed to settle in. "I want to go home…" she looked back at the sky resting her head on her knees "I have a younger brother, Jeremy, it's my job to put him to bed… mom don't know how to do it right, he loves to cuddle before falling asleep, mom never do that" she said not really sure why.

Bumblebee sniggered "I take it you're not away from home much?" Danni shook her head, her body had begun to shiver because of the cold, Bumblebee took notice and stood up. "Let's go back to base; we need to go see Ratchet before we go to berth"

"Berth? Don't you mean bed?" she asked with a smile, also standing up, Bumblebee poke out his tongue at her, smirking, "Practically the same thing"


End file.
